Frozen Love
by WhitexFox
Summary: Zero finally confesses his love to Nina but what happens when Zero and Ichi are to go back to their world all because of Nina. Is she just a normal human being or not? ZeroXNina
1. Chapter 1

_**Well right now im in the middle of writing "Twilight" for Fruits Basket and this one right now. This is my first Mamotte! Lollipop and i feel so happy about writing this. Something like this happened in a dreamed that i had but with different people. The dream is perfect for Lollipop i think. Well i hope that you enjoy this and i will update asap. Zero is my favorite of ALL!!!**_

* * *

"Dammit, why are they still after us and Nina, Ichi?" Said Zero as he was running along the side of Ichi with Nina running as fast she could up front.

"I have no idea but we better get this jerk away from us," said Ichi as he stopped running. Zero stopped too and turned around to face Yakumo right behind them.

"Well it's about time that you two face the music, but I'm not after you though, I just want precious Nina," said Yakumo.

"Sorry to crush your dream but there is no way in hell that you'll have her!" yelled Zero.

"What's the meaning of this first of all? The exams are all over!" questioned Ichi.

"Ha, well you see, Nina is something special that the magic council agreed on. We must confiscate her before she turns 16 which is in a couple of days so I can be a full wizard," growled Yakumo.

"What's so great about her that the magic council wants from her," asked Zero.

"I don't know and I don't care, I just want to get all the credit for her capture," smirked Yakumo.

"Well have fun trying to do that," said Ichi and Zero.

"Destruction Spell"

"Defense Spell"

* * *

_Oh man, I think I ran far enough. I think I lost Zero and Ichi too or something probably happened to them. Phew, maybe if I sit down I can gather all my strength back. As a matter of fact, I have no idea where I am._

Nina stopped running and took a seat to the closest bench there was. She started to breathe a little harder but soon fell soft and quiet. Nina sat there for the longest time just looking around.

A group of older boys were walking down the street talking about sex, but speaking of sex, they spotted Nina and started to grin like a clown. The boys snuck up on Nina from behind in different directions to be as silent as possible.

"I hope Zero and Ichi will be able to find me here," sighed Nina. "It's already starting to get dark out which is making me cold and scared."

"Don't worry now Miss, we will help you," said one of the boys behind her. Nina quickly turned her head and noticed that she was surrounded.

"Sorry but I don't want your help. I want Zero to help me instead," growled Nina. _Great, now why am I always thinking of Zero all the time. _Nina tried to push her way through but the leader of the group grabbed a hold of her from behind.

"Fine, if we can't help you than you sure as hell can help us. It's something that we've been wanting from a girl so long," smirked the leader. The rest of the gang grinned and had all their eyes on Nina as they approached her.

"You Pervert! Stay Away And Let Go Of Me!" screamed Nina as she struggled to get free. "ZZZZZEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!"

* * *

"There that should do it," said Ichi as he finished tying the rope around Yakumo.

"Oh c'mon guys, you know I was just kidding with you," smiled Yakumo.

"Shut your trap for once. Ichi, I think it's time to head home now," said Zero.

"Yea it is getting pretty dark, well I guess I will take stupid here with me and you should go fetch Nina," ordered Ichi.

"Oh shit, your right. I totally forgot about Nina!" Zero grabbed onto his skateboard and with a little magic, he skateboarded through the air, heading the direction Nina went to.

The leader ripped off Nina's shirt and gripped her arms with the other boys still huddling around her still. Nina still had her pants on but now her laced bra was showing.

"Well lookie here, you have quite some curves. Lucky for me though," smiled the leader. Nina still struggled for her life crying and crying. Nina tried the attempt to kick him but the guy pulled out a pistol and pointed it to her head.

"That is not really the wisest decision my dear. Now behave for me now or you would be severely punished."

"The one who will be punished is you, you dirty bastard," yelled Zero from the top of a house. Everyone looked up except Nina who was scared to even flinch.

Zero jumped off of the house and landed in front of Nina and the leader. From the look of Nina, Zero was super pissed in and out. The other boys of the gang went in front of Nina and their leader to try and teach Zero a lesson.

"I see how it is then. You better let go of Nina before I kill every single one you," yelled Zero. The boys just laughed and darted towards Zero.

"Destruction Spell!"

The boys were thrown everywhere, almost dead. Now all Zero had to contend with is the leader. "So I am guessing you are a magician," laughed the leader.

"For your information, I'm a wizard," said Zero as he started to walk towards the two. Nina finally decided to open her eyes and quickly looked at Zero.

"Zero, don't come any closer! He has a weapon," cried Nina. "Don't worry Nina, I promised that I would protect you," said Zero. Nina smiled a little and covered her face for she was still scared to death.

"Heh, you should've listened to the lady boy," grinned the leader. "I'm better off if I don't," answered Zero.

"Destruction Spell" the pistol fired right before Zero summoned his spell. The bullet passed Zero's right arm, but it still shot through some skin. The leader was almost dead and was being thrown up against a building about 50 feet away. Zero glanced at Nina, forgetting about his arm for now.

"Nina, are you ok," said Zero as he knelt down in front of her. Nina didn't say anything, but only continued to cry hard. Zero pulled Nina right in towards his chest as he wrapped his arms around her delicate body. Nina cried into Zero's shirt, grabbing some of his shirt too.

"Hey, it's ok. Like I said before, I will protect you. It's a good thing they didn't go any further with you or else I would just kill them instead," said Zero.

Nina pulled away from Zero's grasp and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Zero, you calling me an idiot is a good name for me. I always tend to get myself in trouble, making you and Ichi save me all the time. This is the third time that you got hurt all because of me. I think it would be better off if that you and Ichi went back your home world instead of here." Nina closed her eyes tightly as some tears dripped from her face to the ground.

Zero looked away for a moment than looked back at Nina. "Who says that I want to leave here anyways? I kind of like this place and I intend to stay here as long as possible. And besides, I don't mind getting hurt if I have to protect someone that love," smiled Zero.

Nina looked up at Zero and stared into his eyes. "You really love me Zero?"

"Of coarse I do. I loved you ever since we met but I just didn't really want to show it. To me, it looked like you had eyes on Ichi instead of me."

"Ichi was nice to me unlike someone here. I thought you always hated me because you loved to call me an idiot all the time. I really didn't even pay any attention towards Ichi like I do you," blushed Nina.

"But to tell you the truth, you will always be an idiot," laughed Zero. Nina glared at Zero and quickly got up.

"Fine, I see how it is you selfish jerk! Maybe Ichi is better than you!" yelled Nina as she turned her back away from Zero and went to retrieve her shirt. Zero just smiled and got up and walked after her. He grabbed a hold of Nina's arm and spun her around to share nice sweet kiss.

Zero broke away and looked Nina in the eyes, "You didn't let me finish, did you? I call you an idiot because I love to tease you and I just plain out love you. Now, do you love me back?"

"I always did love you Zero," smiled Nina. "Well good, I'm glad that that was your answer," said Zero as he pulled Nina in again to share a long passionate kiss.

* * *

"Hey Zero, so you've been dating Nina for almost a week so, what do you plan on getting her for her birthday tomorrow?" said Ichi as he was on his wizard computer.

"I'm still thinking about that right now but what are you doing?" Zero leaned over and peered at the computer screen over Ichi's shoulder.

"I'm trying to get in contact with the magic council about Nina. But for some reason it won't let me it. How's your arm doing? Keep it wrapped up still to make it heal faster."

"I guess it is getting better but I haven't taken the bandage off. Nina won't let me anyways," sighed Zero. Ichi began to laugh as Zero tried his best to ignore him. Ichi heard someone poof into their room and stopped laughing.

"Will what are you doing here," said Ichi.

* * *

Nina finally got done on what she had to do and made her way towards Zero and Ichi's room. A huge smiled was plastered on her face right before she got to their room. Nina stopped in front of the closed door and heard that Will was in there. Something was up so Nina listened behind the closed door.

"It's been awhile hasn't it boys," smiled Will.

"If you call 2 weeks awhile, than you must be one lonely person," murmured Zero.

"Will, why don't you just get to the point right now. It's starting to get dark out too," said Aquamarine, a black cat that always laid on Will's shoulder.

"You are right, well boys, I have some good news and I have some bad news."

"Let's hear the good news first," said Zero and Ichi.

"Alrighty then, well I was sent here by the magic council. It seems that you two are now expert wizards. You can begin working in the wizard police force like yall always wanted whenever."

"That's awesome! Don't you think so Ichi?" said the hyped up Zero.

"Well I am happy but what is the bad news than," said Ichi. Nina was so happy for her friends that she jumped for joy but stopped right when Will started to talk again.

"Let's see here, well you must return to the magical world tomorrow."

"What! Why must we go all of a sudden?!" yelled Zero.

"It wasn't my decision for this ok. It has something to do about Nina so don't yell at me," said Will as he poofed out of the room leaving behind two furious boys.

"Are you going to do what he said Ichi?"

"You know we have to Zero, we can't just go against the council like that," said Ichi sadly.

"Well maybe we can Ichi. Where's the man in you?" Ichi started to get pissed at Zero so he grabbed Zero's collar and rammed him into the wall.

"Listen here Zero, you don't belong here ok. You are a wizard, not some low life human being," yelled Ichi. Zero darted his eyes towards the door as Nina stood there in shock.

Ichi looked over his shoulder and dropped Zero. Ichi and Zero just stood there looking at the teary eyed Nina in the doorway. "Is that we you think of me, some low life human? Well I don't you anyways, I can just take care of myself and I won't miss you either," cried Nina as she slammed the door shut and cried herself to sleep on her bed.

"You bastard, why did you do that," yelled Zero.

"I didn't know she was standing there!"

"You shouldn't say that period!" Zero left to go brush his teeth than go to bed. Ichi stood there thinking over all that he said than finally decided to go to bed.

It was passed midnight and Zero was still wide awake. He stared at the ceiling than decided to visit Nina. Zero crept out of the room into Nina's and sat on her bed right next to her sleeping body. Zero smiled as he moved some of the loose strands of hair of Nina's face.

Nina fidgeted a little from Zero's touch and decided to open her eyes, but only to see Zero looking down on her. Nina glared at Zero and turned away from Zero towards her wall.

"Leave me alone Zero, I really don't want you near me," said Nina.

"But I want you near me though. I wasn't the one who said that, it was Ichi and I was trying to defend you after you left. I yelled at him for what he said. I'm so sorry Nina."

"So you really do have to go Zero," said Nina as she still faced the wall. Zero didn't answer her but instead gave her a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I guess I should leave since you don't want to look at me, well goodnight Nina." Nina turned around quickly just in time to grab Zero's arm. Zero looked at Nina who was now starting to cry.

"Please stay with me Zero. I love you so much and I'm afraid that I will never see you again," cried Nina. Zero sat back down on her bed and gently looked at her.

"You know that will never happen. I won't be able to live if I can't see your face again. Now just promise me that you don't go chasing after another guy?"

"Anything for you Zero, and make sure you do the same," smiled Nina. Zero nodded and said goodnight to Nina.

"Zero, can you stay with me tonight?"

"Only if you want me to," said Zero as he got into her bed and draped his arm around her waist.

"I love you Zero."

"I love you too Nina," smiled Zero as he shared a kiss with the girl he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate Zero's guts so much! I don't even care if I see that jerk ever again. He promised me that he will never leave me or Ichi!" yelled Nina as she was walking through the park.

Today was the coldest day of winter and everybody you see walk by was all bundled up for warmth all except for Nina. Nina was just wearing a mini skirt and a tank top while snowing out.

Unbeknownst to her, there was someone watching her every move in the park up in a tree.

"I don't get it, why is everyone here so cold and freezing? I'm just sweating my tail off right now."

"I miss Zero and Ichi so badly and I wonder if I will see them again. Wait, who am I kidding? They will never come back again and I wouldn't mind either. I don't care if Zero finds a better girl than me with bigger boobs to hang all over!"

Nina was starting to get really frustrated that she picked up a pinecone and threw it at a tree. Nina turned away from the tree and slowly glanced at the spot where she threw the pinecone. Once the seed hit the tree, the pinecone shattered like glass.

Nina quickly walked up to the millions of pieces of shards that was a pinecone and just stared at them. "Did I just do that? But how in the world can I?"

To test out her hypothesis, Nina grabbed a rock but this time held it in her palm and she noticed that the rock turned into a frost color in the blink of an eye and turned frozen. Nina than chunked the rock at the tree, and yet again it shattered.

"What is happening to me?" Nina fell to the ground just utterly shocked at her observations. That one person jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of Nina. Nina gasped and quickly got back to her feet.

"Sorry for scaring you, but are you Miss. Nina?" Nina slowly nodded her head.

"Well let me introduce myself, my name is Katsu. Please to meet you Nina," said Katsu as he extended his hand out to Nina and smiled. Nina smiled back and went to shake his hand but once her skin touched Katsu's, his head turned into a block of ice. Nina's eyes widened at what she done and began to cry.

"Don't cry about this Nina. This is the reason I was sent to pick you up," Katsu used his other hand to break the ice to release his hand from Nina's. Nina looked back at her hand then back at Katsu.

"Who sent you and where did you come from," questioned Nina.

"Well, I was sent by the magic professor from the Magic World to come and take you with me back there to help you."

"What is exactly wrong with me Katsu?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, but I would like to ask you this, who was your father?"

"I don't know because I never really met him. He died when I was just born, why?"

"Let me just put it bluntly, your father was a wizard just like me and that's where you got your powers. But your powers are very dangerous, that's why I am taking you with me so I can train you on how to use them properly. I see that you got your powers today, huh?"

Nina nodded her head than glanced at her hands. "Don't worry Nina; you got your powers once you turned 16 because you're a hybrid. It looks like that everything you touch turns to ice or freezes in seconds."

"Please Katsu, take me to your world and help me with my problems. And I might see Zero there too! Take me right now Katsu!" yelled Nina.

"You're a funny girl, you know that? Well let's get to training then shall we," smiled Katsu as he tried to grab Nina's hand. Nina withdrew her hand and Katsu finally understood what she was doing.

"Here Nina, I was also told to give these to you and I finally know why too," Katsu handed Nina a pair of long thin black gloves that went all the way to her elbows. Nina quickly put the gloves on and grabbed Katsu's hand.

"I think these gloves will come in handy, thanks Katsu! Well let's go right now!" shouted Nina. Katsu laughed and transported them to his huge house where the training studio was in the Magic World.

"We are here Nina. This is where you will be staying from the time being and I was appointed to be your guardian too. So let me show you to your room.

Nina followed right behind Katsu as she was observing the place. _Oh my god! Katsu must be really rich or something and I will be staying here too. I am so lucky! I wonder if I will ever see Zero and Ichi here too._

"Here we are Nina, this is your room and your bathroom is connected to your room too. Oh and you don't have to worry about clothes because I have some for you," smiled Katsu.

Nina walked inside her room and was amazed at how big just this room was. She walked over to her closet and noticed that all of her clothes were hanging up.

"Ok Katsu, start to train me right now!" ordered Nina.


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Years Later**

"Phew, Katsu really does train me hard but I think that training really paid off. Well, it looks like my lunch break is over and hey, there's a customer that I can probably help too," smiled Nina.

Nina Yamada just turned 18 years old and is now working in a potion store. Everyday now, she's been wearing her gloves except when she's training. Over the past 2 years, Nina grew taller and her chest got bigger as well which she was so happy about. Nina now wears her hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon. Right now she's wearing a black tank top and skin tight black jeans and black high heels. She was turning into a woman pretty fast.

"Excuse me, but do you need any help?" asked Nina. The young woman who was a blonde and was about the same age looked at Nina.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do you need your help," smiled the woman. "Um, I was wondering which of these potions works the best on a transformation spell."

"Well lets see, from my experience I would say these two would work the best but both of them are different brands but they have the same effects so what would you decide?" said Nina. The woman glanced at Nina's name tag and smiled.

"Thank you so much Nina, let me ask my boyfriend really quick," said the woman. Nina stayed in the same spot while the woman returned with her boyfriend.

"Ok Zero, what would you think would be the best out of these two," giggled the woman. Nina quickly turned her head around once she heard the name "Zero" and as a matter of fact it was him.

Zero looks so much older than before but still had that blue hair and eye color that Nina adored. He was a very mature 19 year old to put it like that. Nina's eyes were as big as softballs as she looked at the couple.

_I can't believe Zero at all! He has a girlfriend and I turned down all those guys this past year just to wait for someone who already has a girlfriend! Why would Zero do this to me?_

"Ok, I think we will go with this one, thank you so much for your help Nina," smiled the woman. Once Zero heard Nina's name, he quickly looked back at the woman who offered to help. _This can't be my Nina back on the human world could it? Holy Shit! It is her, her name tag says Nina Yamada but how is she in the Magic World?_

"Let's go check out Zero," the woman left but Zero just stayed put just staring at Nina who was doing the same thing. _My god, she looks beautiful! Even prettier than the last time I last saw her! She looks so grown up._

"Nina…," said Zero but Nina took off towards the front of the store. Zero quickly ran off after her.

"Nina, where are you going?" yelled Natka, one of the store's clerks.

"I'm taking another break if you don't mind," cried Nina as she threw her apron over Natka's desk and ran towards the park. Natka just stood there, just wondering what was going on then he saw Zero running after her. "Hmph, must be a lover's quarrel."

Nina was just to fast for Zero due to that training from Katsu. Nina ran all the way to the park and stopped in front of the lake. She looked behind her and saw no Zero. Nina looked back at the lake and started to cry.

"Why would you do this to me Zero? Can't you see that I was madly in love with you?" Nina took off her gloves and set them on the ground. She knelt down and stuck one finger in the lake water and watched the whole pond freeze. She than used her ice abilities to make ice skates out of her high heels.

Nina skated as far down the lake as she could and cried her eyes out. Zero finally reached the park and began to look everywhere for Nina. He walked up onto a hill and noticed someone skating on the lake in the middle of summer. Zero than noticed that it was Nina due to her bright orange hair.

"Nina! Nina, I really need to talk to you!" yelled Zero as he ran out on the lake towards Nina but kept on falling on the ice. Nina stopped crying and noticed Zero making his attempt to run across the ice after her. Zero finally approached Nina, but she turned her back towards him.

"Nina, please listen to me?" pleaded Zero.

Nina quickly whipped her body around with her arms crossed. "Why should I Zero?! I waited for you for the past 2 years and now I finally get to see you, but you have a girlfriend!"

"Please don't cry Nina, I hate seeing you cry" said Zero as he walked up to Nina. Nina backed away from Zero wiped her eyes.

"I have a very good reason why I should cry! Just stay away from me Zero. I can see that I can move on and have a new relationship with someone else since you have already done so. I guess I wasn't the type of girl for you Zero and I can understand that, I can find some else who can make me even happier," cried Nina.

"No Nina, I don't want that at all!" yelled Zero. "I always wanted to be with you ever since I was taken away from you! I thought about you every day, I even have a picture of me and you in a frame next to my bed. And I am not even dating that one girl; she just won't leave me alone so I decided that if I went with her to that store she would quit bothering me. She's very obsessed with me!"

"I don't care Zero, I hate you with all my guts and I will never love you again!" screamed Nina.

"How can you say that Nina, I don't hate you? I will always love you with all my heart but I can understand. I guess I will just disappear from your life," said Zero.

"No wait Zero, please don't go! I just don't know what to think right about now. I'm sorry that I said that I hated you. I could never hate you, I was just upset that you left me 2 years ago," wept Nina.

"The wizard council took me away from you; I had nothing to do about it. You don't know how upset I was when I heard the news that I had to go. But tell me, why are you in the Magic World?" Nina wiped her eyes and looked into Zero's blue eyes.

"The day you left, I was sent here too. The wizard Katsu took me here because I was also ordered by the council to live with him so that he could train me. I have to go now Zero, sorry to waste your precious time," said Nina softly.

"No, please don't go Nina," said Zero as he grabbed Nina's arm. Nina quickly looked at Zero's hand then back at his face to see his expression. Zero's hand turned into ice and was frozen to Nina's arm. His eyes widen as he looked at Nina.

"Nina how did you…," Nina broke the ice that held Zero's hand to her arm before Zero could finish what he was saying.

"I'm so sorry Zero," cried Nina. She dug in her pockets to look for her extra pair of gloves and quickly put them on. "Everything I touch, it freezes and I hate it."

Zero was still too shocked to say anything. _So that's why this lake is frozen._

"Before you say anything Zero, I am part wizard ok! I found out that my dead father was a wizard and he married my mother and created a hybrid of a child. That's why I wear gloves all the time. I don't know what it feels like to feel anything anymore and I hate it! That's why I don't want you to get hurt because of me and I want you to stay away. I almost killed Katsu when he was trying to train me!" cried Nina.

"Dammit Nina, I don't care what you will do to me, just be with me again! As long as you have those gloves on, you can't harm me. If you forget your gloves, I will wear a pair just so I can hold you," said Zero. Nina's eyes widened and noticed that love in Zero's eyes.

Zero grabbed Nina's arm again and pulled her into his chest so he can hug her. Nina let him and she grabbed part of his shirt in her fists and cried into Zero's chest. Zero rested his head on top of Nina's and wrapped his arms around Nina's petite figure.

"Please don't leave me Nina. Stay with me," said Zero as he whispered into Nina's ear. Nina nodded her head and looked up at Zero's face.

"You know what, I can't take this anymore," Zero dug into his pants and took out one of his favorite glove and slipped in onto his right hand. Zero brought his right hand up to Nina's chin and tilted her head back.

"You do know that I have always loved you, you know that Nina?"

"I love you so much Zero." Zero wiped the tears off of Nina's face and shared a long passionate kiss with her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please Katsu; can I at least take a break?" Nina fell to the ground trying to catch her breath from all the training. Katsu walked up to Nina and crossed his arms and simply laughed at her.

"Oh c'mon Nina, I know you are a lot stronger than that to just give up," smiled Katsu. "Ok, fine you can take the rest of the day off since you gave a lot today to start with. So that means that tomorrow, I am going to work you even harder."

"Oh thank you Katsu! Well I'm going to get changed and I'll come back later tonight," happily said Nina.

"Where on earth are you going, especially since you will be coming back tonight?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that yesterday, I finally found Zero since 2 years ago and I am so happy, so I want to surprise him while he's at work," smiled Nina. Katsu frowned then smiled back at Nina.

"Well ok then, don't get into trouble, see ya," waved Katsu. Nina waved back at Katsu then ran into the house to get changed. Nina quickly threw on her long black gloves first of all than grabbed a pair of skin tight jeans. She than put on a green tank top with a couple of bangles on her wrist with black high heels, and put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Man, when is the chief going to call us? I'm getting tired of just walking around here doing nothing," muttered Zero.

"It's not that bad Zero. We are wasting some time by walking around this town so don't fret. I bet that the phone will ring any second," smiled Ichi.

"Ichi, Zero never stops complaining and it's starting to give me a headache, ryu." Pearl, the baby blue colored familiar (dragon), finally got situated on Ichi's shoulder.

"Shut up you damn dragon, I'm starting to get really annoyed by your complaining!" yelled Zero. Ichi just laughed and then the phone started to ring. The boys stopped their walking and Ichi answered the phone.

"Yes boss, ok that will be good. Good, we aren't to far from that area either, alrighty." *click*

"Yo Ichi, where to now?" said Zero.

"We have to quickly go a couple of miles from here to the bank as fast as possible. Someone is robbing the bank," answered Ichi.

"Well lets get to it then!" Zero, Ichi, and Pearl then raced full speed to the bank.

"Hm… maybe I should take some money out so I can get something to eat at least. I still need to meet up with Ichi, I don't think Zero even told him that I was even here, the nerve," said Nina as she entered the bank.

Nina looked around and noticed that no one was in there except the teller people. "I wonder what's going on, could be that everyone is at work right now. Oh well, good thing there isn't a line."

A man with a hoodie on walked in with a hand gun and looked around and noticed Nina was the only civilian in there. Perfect.

"Well that didn't take long," smiled Zero.

"No it didn't, let's just get this over with," Ichi walked into the bank followed by Zero and Pearl.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you," said the man as he pointed the gun at Nina while he threw his duffle bag onto the counter and told the woman to fill it up with money unless she wants to be shot.

The man quickly turned his head as her heard some people walk in. Zero looked up noticed that it was Nina being pointed at by the gun. Ichi didn't notice Nina but yelled, "This is the police force, drop your gun right now or face the consequences!"

"What makes you think that I will drop my gun? If you even think about moving or even use and magic towards me, I will blow this pretty young lady's head off," smirked the man. Nina just tightened her eyes and didn't even bother to look at the police officers.

Zero couldn't take it anymore, he was furious. He balled his fists into a ball as tight as possible and glared at the man. He looked back at Nina who was trembling for her life, and then he yelled, "Nina!" to get her attention.

Ichi quickly looked at Zero then back at Nina, shocked that she was there in the Magical World. Nina opened her eyes and noticed Zero and the grown up Ichi standing there. "Zero, Ichi!" yelled Nina.

The money finally filled up the bag and the man grabbed a hold of the bag but the gun was still pointing at Nina. "Now be a good girl and come with me," grinned the man.

"To hell with that, she isn't going anywhere with your sorry ass! If you want her, then you are going to have to kill me first," yelled Zero. Ichi and Pearl still stood there shocked that Nina was right here standing before them.

"Well that can be arranged," smiled the man. The man pointed his gun at Zero with his finger wrapped around the trigger. Nina quickly looked at Zero and noticed that he wasn't going to move or do anything. She closed her eyes tightly and than opened them back up with a new plan.

"Excuse me sir, but instead of wanting to kill him over there, why don't you turn your attention towards me. I mean, I am a sexy 18 year old," grinned Nina. Zero was shocked at Nina, was she really kidding or not? Zero and Ichi looked at each other with both shocked looks.

"I didn't know Nina was the type of girl to say that!" stated Ichi.

"Yea, no kidding Ichi. I really hope Nina isn't serious at all and I hope she doesn't get hurt," said Zero sadly.

The man lowered his gun away from Zero and tucked it inside the waist of his waist pants. He then dropped the bag of money and made his way towards Nina.

"I like a girl frisky like that," smiled the man.

Nina smiled back at him as she put her arms behind her back to take her gloves off. "Why don't you come over here for a sec will ya?" The guy practically ran toward her and once he got up to Nina, she put her hand on his face and the man turned into an ice sculpture.

Ichi and Pearl both fell to the ground while Zero walked over towards Nina. Nina started to cry as she quickly put her gloves back on. Before Zero even got to her, she quickly ran over to him and dove in Zero's chest. Zero wrapped his arms around the petit body and tried to calm her down.

"Oh Ichi I am so happy now ryu! Nina is an actual witch, so that means I can be with her and I will be able to get big ryu!" shouted Pearl.

Ichi laughed at Pearl and stared at the hugging couple. "I can't believe it either, after all this time Nina is a witch. Well, I can tell that Zero and Nina never gave up on each other ever since we were taken away from her. And it also seems that Zero wasn't surprised at all at Nina being here?" smiled Ichi.

"Well, it could be that they have already met before we have ryu," answered Pearl.

Nina and Zero stayed in the same position for about 6 minutes then finally broke apart. Nina looked over towards Ichi and ran towards him and Pearl. Nina started to hug the daylights out of Ichi as Ichi tried to squirm free from her grasp.

"I am so glad to see you again too Nina. Its been a really long time!" said Ichi. Nina giggled and nodded her head. Nina then noticed Pearl, so she grabbed the tiny blue dragon in her hands and hugged Pearl.

Pearl hugged back but also kissed Nina on the cheek. "Nina! I am so glad that you are an actual witch ryu! I can finally stay with you then ryu!" shouted Pearl.

**20 Minutes Later in the Park  
**

"So Zero, Ichi, what do you do around here for a job?" asked Nina. The group sat at a picnic table in the park under a huge maple tree.

"Since we completed all the magical exams, we work for the magic police force now," smiled Ichi.

"Wow that is so great! I am so happy for the both of you," said Nina.

"Thanks, it's the dream that I always wanted to come true too!" shouted Zero.

"By the way Nina, is it ok if I ask you something," said Ichi.

"Sure, go on ahead!"

"How are you in the magical world and with powers?"

"Well it is quite a long story but I guess I'll just spit it all out. My father was a wizard just like you guys and when he was doing one of those exams, well he fell in love with my mother. That's how I came to be but I found out that I am a hybrid, half human and half witch. That's why my powers didn't show up when I was born but instead they showed up once I turned 16, the day you guys left. But I didn't know until I went to the park and started to dog cuss Zero out," said Nina as she glanced at the blue haired young man.

"What the hell Nina!? It wasn't my damn fault that we had to leave you know." Yelled Zero.

"I know, but I had some much anger swelled up that I had to let it out. I also thought that you were going to forget about me and go after another girl with a bigger chest or something and just leave me in the dust," said Nina sadly.

"You idiot, didn't I tell you that you are the only girl that would want to be with and to protect too," smiled Zero. Nina smiled back at Zero and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Nina, can you like go on with the story ryu? You kind of got off subject ryu," said Pearl.

"Oh that's right! Lets see here, I then grabbed a pinecone to throw at a tree but once I touched it, it turned to ice and that's when I met Katsu, my master. Katsu was the one who brought me here to help me control my powers so he's been training me for 2 years. Can you guys wait here for a minute, I'm going to get a drink," Nina got up from the table and ran over to a nearby vending machine.

"Zero, did Nina just say Katsu?" said Ichi kind of nervously.

"I was going to ask you the same exact thing!"

"That man who's been training Nina is very evil and very powerful too! We must warn her at once before he takes advantage of her because he knows that a hybrid is very powerful too," said Ichi.


	5. Chapter 5

"Katsu, I'm back! Where are you Katsu?" yelled Nina as she entered the house.

"I'm right here Nina," smiled Katsu as he entered the room. "So I see that you were with that one wizard that you've been raving about?"

"You mean Zero, yes I was," nodded Nina.

Katsu sighed and crossed his arms in frustration, "you're with a magic policeman Nina?! I don't really like it at all my dear Nina."

"What's not to like about, he's my boyfriend for a certain amount of years. Oh and he's not as bad as you think he is," smiled Nina.

"What about me Nina, don't you have any feelings for me at all?"

"What are you talking about Katsu? I'm more confused than ever," Nina sat down on the couch staring at the 23 year old male.

"I love you Nina more then anyone else! Why couldn't you see it whenever I was training you all these years," Katsu sat down next to Nina as he laid his hand on top of Nina's.

Nina didn't move her hand at all but kept her eyes locked on Katsu's. "Katsu, I'm sorry that I didn't notice your feelings at all its just I well…"

"Is it that you can't return your feelings to me, is that it Nina? Well let me just show you how much I love you," Katsu grabbed Nina's hand and pulled her up off the couch.

"Katsu, the hell are yo….," Nina was cut off when Katsu pressed his lips against Nina's. Nina didn't like it at all so she slapped Katsu on the face to get away from him. Nina started to cry when she was running to the door.

"Why would you do that to me Katsu? I thought you were a lot better then that!" yelled Nina as she proceeded out of the house.

"Wait, Nina!" Nina stopped in her tracks but didn't bear to turn to face him. "What would you do if this Zero guy is caught with another girl again, what would you do? Don't forget that I am always here for you Nina," yelled Katsu from the doorway.

Nina tightly closed her eyes while she pictured Zero with another girl. But how could Katsu know that she spotted Zero with this girl at the magic store Nina was working at.

Nina started to run again towards the city with tears streaming down her face. She didn't care where she was going; she just wanted to be with Zero again.

"Damn, it's about time that I get off of work. I don't get paid shit and I am getting so tired of it! God, what am I…" Yakamo stopped walking we he noticed a young woman on the ground struggling to back to her feet.

"What the hell?" Yakamo raced over to the woman and rolled her to where she was laying on her back. "Miss, are you ok? Do I need to take you to the doctor or what?!"

Nina's skin was pure red from exhaustion and her breathing was very staggered. "Yakamo, is that you? Please tell me that it is you," Nina slowly opened her eyes to look at Yakamo's face. Nina's eyes were blood shot red from crying so much and they stung like hell. To top if off, her eyes were swollen.

"Wait, how do you kn… Nina?! What are you doing in the Magic World and why do looking like this?"

"Please take me to Zero's house as fast as you can. I will answer your questions later in the meantime, just take me to Zero," Nina started to cough for a couple of seconds then she fainted. All that running she did put her body through a lot of turmoil that she overheated and was facing heat exhaustion.

"Oh shit, now what? Guess I better take her to Zero's shack before anything worse happens to her. Apparently Zero knows that she's here but I don't?!!" Yakamo finally shut his trap and picked Nina up bridal style and made a mad dash towards Zero's house more like an apartment where he lives by himself.

* * *

Zero stepped out of the steaming shower with a towel around his waist and went looking for a clean pair of boxers. "Man did that ever feel good! Damn, I gotta figure out how to do the laundry. Whenever I use to live with Ichi, he always did it."

Zero finally found a pair and slipped them on and then set his towel of the rack. He peered at his watch which read 11:54p.m then gave out a loud sigh. "It's about high time I head off to bed, after all, I have a very important conference tomorrow which I can't miss."

Once Zero took off his watch and laid it on the nightstand, his doorbell was ringing off the wall. "I'm coming, just hold ya horses will you!" Zero cursed under his breath as he made his way to the door.

"Who is it before I open the door?"

"Hey Zero, it's me, Yakamo!"

"Yakamo, I don't have time for you right now, get the hell away from my house!" growled Zero.

"Fine, I see how it is buddy. I guess I will take Nina home with me and care for her," shrugged Yakamo on the other side of the door. "And I hope you know that I wouldn't mind it too since she looks a lot prettier and her boobs are bigger this time!"

"You sick bastard!" Zero flung the door opened and just stared at the girl lying in Yakamo's arms. "Yakamo, please tell me what happened to her?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I found her struggling to get up on the ground and it looked like she was trying to find you. I mean look at her, she fainted when I was talking to her and obviously she's been running for quite a distance making herself do this."

Yakamo carefully handed Nina to Zero and Zero could tell that she was burning up. But the weird thing was was that her skin is usually ice cold due to her magic touch you could say.

"Thank you so much Yakamo. I got it from here, you can go on home now," smiled Zero. Yakamo waved goodbye and closed the door for Zero.

"Nina, what happened to you? You look so awful," said the sad wizard. He carefully carried her up stairs to his bedroom and sat her on his bed. Once Nina touched the covers, she started to awaken but kept her eyes closed because it was just painful to even open them up.

"Zero…"


	6. Chapter 6

_sry it took me so long to update again....i have been really busy and let me tell ya, the last year of your high school career is so stressful and takes up alot of your time...i promise that i will keep updating as fast as possible so you guys dont have to wait....sorry again for making you wait so long! thanks for reading!! XD_

* * *

"Zero"

Zero smiled at Nina as he listened to her call out his name. He thought no one can say it better than this girl right in front of him. While watching her rest Zero decided to move pieces of her stray beautiful hair out of the way from her angelic face.

Shocked by Zero's touch Nina's eyes fluttered up and quickly sat right up. Not noticing the blue haired wizard sitting right in front of the bed, she scouted the room and was totally lost in not knowing where the hell she was.

"Nina, it's all right. You don't have to act so frightened anymore, I'm here now," smiled Zero as he laid a hand on Nina's shoulder. Nina quickly looked to her right and finally noticed Zero sitting right there before her eyes.

"Zero, I'm so glad you're here with me," cried Nina as she flung herself towards him and hugged the living daylights about of the boy. The wizard hugged her back and tried to comfort her as much as could for the time being.

"Nina, why were you so frightened a while ago to the point where you actually exhausted yourself from running! I would like to know what is going on so I can help you Nina."

Nina left Zero's embraced and glanced at the bed sheets while she had one of the pieces of fabric balled up in her fist. "I don't want to go back to that house ever again. He's totally forcing himself on me and I just can't stand it. Somehow Zero, I think he's planning something bad, also making me involved with his doing because of my magic is so useful. I think that because he totally hates the police and usually I hear him every night in his room trying to create a plot against you and the rest of the police force," said Nina as she still kept her gaze away from Zero's.

"I knew that guy was trouble ever since I met him. Don't worry Nina, Ichi and I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. You always had a place to stay all this time, you just haven't thought about it," laughed Zero as he rubbed his blue hair.

Nina giggled a little and smiled at Zero. "Thanks Zero, you have always been a great friend…well maybe even more then that I can say," blushed Nina.

"Hey what are blushing for? I think it's pretty cute how you just said that to me," laughed Zero. Losing her temper for a couple of seconds Nina hit Zero on the head, "That's for making fun of me you jerk!"

"Man I do like how you call me a jerk now!"

"Oh so it seems that after all these years Zero is now an official perverted bastard," smirked Nina. Zero quickly got up and faced Nina with his face all red.

"Hey, you're the one that made me into this perverted creeper now so mainly it's your fault!"

"What the!!! It's not my fault you dummy! You're the one that controls the ways on how you think, sorry but I cant operate your mind for you. But if I did then you probably would have gotten somewhere in life then," laughed Nina.

"Now that's not cool! So what made you to start dressing so sexy all of a sudden," winked Zero.

"Waaaa…. you perverted son of a bitch!" yelled Nina as she hit Zero again.

"It seems like my girl likes to touch me, oh yea" laughed Zero as he rubbed his sore head.

"Since when did I become YOUR girl you dumbass?"

Zero smirked and walked over towards Nina and grabbed her arms. "Since now," Zero pulled Nina right into him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Nina quickly relaxed in Zero's grip and went with it. Seconds, even minutes went by and the two haven't changed their positions.

After 3 minutes, a door was quickly swung open which created a loud bang. Zero and Nina quickly broke apart and noticed that Ichi and Ryu were in the doorway with Ichi out of breath.

"Ichi, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Zero….Nina…we have….major…trouble," said Ichi as he collapsed onto the floor.


	7. Sorry Guys

i am sooooooooo sorry you guys that i havent updated in awhile...my 1st year of college is almost done which is totally awesome and i have been swamped with work -...sad to say this but the reason why i stopped was because i kinda forgot my password to this AND my email so i couldnt get on AT ALL! and after a million tries i finally got this frickin thing to work! BE PREPARED TO READ MY UPDATED CHAPTER SINCE IT WILL BE POSTED EITHER TOMORROW OF THIS WEEKEND! yay! thank you all for my reviews you gave me! just reading them made me want to keep on going!  
THANKS GUYS!  
3 WhitexFox 


	8. Protect Me

**_Hey guys! I am finally back doing my story again...I apologize yet again for my abscence... since my first year of college is about over and i dont have to contend with a loser boyfriend anymore, i can now go back to what I love doing, typing stories for wonderful people who like reading them, draw and paint whatever comes to my mind, and my xbox...(If anyone has a xbox live you should totally hook me up...my gamertag is: MrS cArMiNe)...Enjoy!_**

**_ WhitexFox_**

* * *

Nina got up from the bed and stood there in shock as she watched Zero hoist Ichi into his bed. Tears started to approach her face as she noticed that Ichi's clothes were all shreaded, but she then noticed that Pearl wasn't around.

"Zero, where is Pearl?" exclaimed Nina.

"Pearl should be with Ichi," wondered Zero. This started to really worry Zero because whoever has the familar is subject to have a great deal of power welding through their bodies.

Ichi laid there unconscience while Nina placed a sheet over his body for warmth. She looked at Ichi then back at Zero. "Zero, I am going out to find Pearl. He could be in a lot of trouble since he is very valuable and is helpless without his master which is me."

"I don't want you to go out there Nina. Something is out there and I bet they are trying to set out a trap. I don't want you to go out there alone at all," ordered Zero.

"This is really important Zero. I can defend myself now that someone has trained me to control and use my powers efficiently."

"That' s not it Nina. I just don't want to lose you again! If anything were to ever happen to you, then I would have no damn idea what I would do with myself. I finally got you back, please don't rip this happiness away from me."

Nina was very touched by Zero's worried and loving words that were being used towards her. She glanced away as she noticed Zero dropping his head to look down away from her. Nina repeated Zero's words throughout her head over and over again, and everytime she heard it, well, it made her so damn happy.

"There is nothing to worry about Zero," smiled Nina as she approached Zero and looked right into his deep blue eyes. "You will always be with me."

Zero, still looking a bit sad gently placed his right hand against Nina's pale face and brought her face closer to his. "Anything can happen at any given time."

"You said before that you would always protect me, protect me now Zero. You have the ultimate power of protecting me, and I know that as a major fact."

"I can't always protect you. I'm not the strongest wizard out there."

"Years ago, you protected me through so much shit that took a lot of guts to do. You held your own towards professionals and look at you now! You stand before me alive, a professional wizard yourself, and you have someone who loves you with all of her heart. You can do anything, you always tend surprise me everytime I see you."

Zero smiled and drew his face even closer towards Nina's. "You always know what to say to me Nina. I love you so damn much." Before Nina was able to respond back, Zero's lips were already occupying Nina's.

Nina turned beat red, then she started to melt right into Zero's arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck while Zero placed his arms around her waist to pull her in closer.

Needing to take a breath of air, the couple finally broke apart. Nina fell into Zero's embrace as he continued to hug her. "Come with and protect me Zero. Don't forget, you aren't the only one with magic powers now," smiled Nina.


End file.
